


Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

by ragingrainbow



Series: Shuffle Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re not in this alone.” It’s cliche and sappy and something Gerard has already been told, but judging by the tentative smile Gerard offers him, it was exactly the right thing to say.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Meme Song 2: U2 - Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own  
>  _listen to me now, I need to let you know, you don't have to go it alone_

Frank watches Gerard from across the room. He tries to be stealthy about it at first, but Gerard is clearly too busy staring at his own hands to notice him looking. So he just stares for as long as he can manage before his heart clenches with the desire to make everything better, even though he knows damn well he can’t.

But he’s already moved across the room to slide in beside Gerard with a soft ‘hey’.

Gerard looks up at him, startled. Frank notices that Gerard’s hands are shaking, and he doesn’t even think about it before he takes them in his own.

Gerard just stares at him with an unguarded look that Frank isn’t used to. But Frank’s pretty sure this is progress, so he squeezes Gerard’s hands and smiles, carefully.

“You’re not in this alone.” It’s cliche and sappy and something Gerard has already been told, but judging by the tentative smile Gerard offers him, it was exactly the right thing to say.

Frank realizes then that Gerard doesn’t need him to make everything better, he just needs people to be there for him. And Frank _can_ do that.


End file.
